I'll Protect You
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mengenal,tapi tiba-tiba mereka dititipkan seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun oleh orangtua mereka! Yunjae fanfic Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Warning:Yaoi,BL(Boys Love)!Typo(s)  
**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH!NO COPY!  
**

"Jongie,mulai hari ini kamu tinggal disini,anggap Ajumma dan Ajushi Kim ini orangtuamu"Ucap seorang Namja cantik bermarga Han itu terisak.

Bagaimana pun juga ia tak menginginkan dan tidak mampu menghidupi anak itu,tapi Jongie adalah darah daginya,sangat sedih jika membiarkanya pergi.

"Andwaeeee,jongie mayu eomma,eomma mayu kemana?"Tangis seorang anak kecil yang bernama Han Jaejoong.

"Eomma harus pergi,Mian"

"Andwaeeee,eomma!Eomma jangan pelgi kemana-mana,jongie cayang eomma"

"Mian Jongie"Namja cantik itu segera meninggalkan namja kecil yang sekarang sedang menangis sesegukan.

"Jongie~"Ucap seorang namja cantik lain bermarga Kim.

Jongie menoleh,melihat Ajhumma cantik itu dengan mata besarnya yang merah karena menangis.

"Ajhu..ma ci..apa?"Tanya Jongie takut-takut.

"Tenang sayang,mulai sekarang kami orang tuamu"

"Jongie mau Eomma..hueeee"Jongie mulai menangis sesegukan.

Kim Leeteuk itu memandang sendu Jongie,Eommanya hamil di luar nikah,dan Appanya tak mau bertanggung jawab.

Maka dari itu Eommanya tak pernah menginginkanya.

"Mulai sekarang,Ajhumma jadi eomma Jongie,dan Ajhussi ini jadi Appa Jongie,Jongie mau kan?Kami akan merawat Jongie dengan baik"Ucap Kim Leeteuk tenang.

"Iya sayang,kamu akan aman bersama kami"Tambah seorang namja bertubuh kekar bernama Kim Kangin.

Kemudian Kangin merendahkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh kecil Jongie.

Jongie terlihat masih bingung dan sedih,tapi tak berapa lama,Jongie menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Anak pintar"Kangin mengelus rambut hitam Jongie sayang.

Jongie mulai berhenti menangis dan membalas pelukan Kangin.

Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan orangtuanya.

"Mulai sekarang namamu Kim Jaejoong,ne"

"Kim jaejoong?aku Kim Jaejoong,aku Kim Jaejoong"ucap Jongie menggemaskan.

"Hahahahahha"Tawa Kim Kangin dan Kim Letteuk bersamaan

...

17 years later

Namja cantik itu melengguh pelan,kemudian mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya bukan tidur di kamarnya,melainkan di Sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ah!kenapa aku bisa tidur di sini?"Ucap namja cantik itu bermonolog sendiri. Pingganya sakit semua,akibat tidur di sofa.

Jaejoong-namja cantik itu-bangun dari sofa itu kemudian turun ke bawah untuk minum. Ia bingung melihat Eommanya sedang bersiap-siap pergi,terlihat Eommanya membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Eomma mau kemana?"

"Eomma mau pergi ke Incheon,untuk menjenguk halmoni"Ucap Kim Leeteuk hendak mengangkat koper besarnya.

"Appa juga?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya,anak ini Eomma titip padamu ya"

"Siapa anak itu?"Ucap Jaejoong menunjuk anak kecil yang ada di samping Eommanya.

"Namanya Changmin,ia anak dari kakak appamu!Appa dan Eommanya sedang ada tugas di Singapore,jadi mereka menitipkanya padamu"

"Berapa lama?"

"3 minggu"Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Mwo?kenapa lama sekali?lalu Eomma berapa lama?"Ucap Jaejoong kaget.

Changmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendengar percakapan Jae dan Eommanya.

"Iya,Nanti siang akan ada seorang namja yang akan membantu mu mengurus Changmin,Eomma di Incheon selama kurang lebih 2 bulan"

"Baiklah"Lirih Jaejoong.

"Sudah ya Jae,eomma harus berangkat sekarang!Jangan lupa Changmin alergi udang,jadi jangan memberinya makanan itu."Leeteuk pun bergegas menenteng kopernya dan keluar menyusul suaminya.

Kini Jaejoong hanya berdua dengan anak itu di ruang tamu,ia bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Anyeong Haseyo,aku Jaejoong"Ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku Changmin,Shim Changmin"

Jaejoong mengajak Changmin duduk di sofa,lalu mereka berbincang-bincang singkat.

"Berapa umurmu?"Tanya Jaejoong.

"7 tahun"

"Eum..."Jaejoong berdeham pelan. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan Changmin susu.

Jaejoong memberinya pada Changmin,Changmin mengangguk dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Minnie,Hyung mandi dulu ya!Tunggu sebentar disini. Ada PSP di lemari Tv mainkan saja jika kau mau"

"Ne,hyung"

Jaejoong berjalan ke lantai atas lalu membersihkan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong naik ke atas,seorang namja bertubuh atletis masuk ke rumah itu dan duduk di sebelah changmin.

"H-hyung s..iapa?"Tanya Changmin takut-takut.

"Aku Yunho,kamu?"

"Aku Changmin"Jawab Changmin memamerkan senyum imutnya.

Changmin dan Yunho cepat akrab,mereka tertawa ria bersama. Jaejoong tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang Namja lain di rumahnya. Ia masih berendam di bathub kamar mandinya seraya bersenandung kecil.

Setelah menghabiskan 45 menit di kamar mandi,akhirnya Jaejoong keluar. Ia lekas turun ke bawah untuk menghanpiri Changmin,tapi ia kaget saat melihat Yunho sedang bercanda dengan Changmin.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Jaejoong sakratis.

"Aku Yunho,aku anak dari teman Appamu."Jelas Yunho dingin

"Oh,kau yang akan membantuku mengurus Changmin?"

"Iya"Ucap Yunho.

"Nde"

...

Jaejoong sangat dingin pada Yunho,mungkin karena mereka belum saling mengenal. Tak jauh beda dengan Yunho,ia juga tak terlalu peduli pada Jaejoong,yang penting buatnya adalah mengurus Changmin.

Sore nya,Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman dalam Kopleks. Jaejoong menggandeng tangan kanan Changmin sedangkan Yunho menggandeng tangan kiri Changmin. Mereka seperti pasangan yang baru memiliki anak,sangat harmonis.

"Hyung,Minnie mau es klim"

"Tunggu sebentar ya"Ucap Yunho lalu berlari menuju penjual es krim itu.

Tak berapa lama,Yunho kembali dengan 2 cup es krim. Ia memberinya 1 untuk Changmin,dan 1 lagi untuk dirinya. Seketika mata Jaejoong berubah sinis.

"Mana buatku?"Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Buatmu?Beli saja sendiri!"Jawab Yunho cuek,kemudian Yunho kembali berjalan-jalan dengan Changmin,meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang.

"Aish!Orang itu!kenapa menyebalkan sekali?!Lebih baik aku mengurus Changmin sendiri!"Jaejoong bersungut-sungut lalu mengikuti Yunho dan Changmin dari belakang.

Yunho mendengarnya tapi ia cuek dan tetap terus berjalan.

Sudah cukup lama mereka keliling-keliling kompleks,Matahari pun mulai tenggelam,dan malam mulai menjelang.

"Hyung,min capek,ayo kita pulang"

"Min capek?mau hyung gendong?"Tanya Yunho perhatian.

"Mau~"Jawab Changmin manja.

"Baiklah" Changmin naik ke punggung Yunho,Yunho menggendongnya sampai rumah.

Changmin memang berumur 7 tahun,tapi tubuhnya sangat mungil. Jadi Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Sesampainya di rumah,Jaejoong langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin sedang sibuk bermain Video Game.

Jaejoong meletakan hasil makananya di atas meja makan. Aroma makanan lezat menyeruak masuk ke ruang keluarga. Yunho dan Changmin menghentikan aktivitas bermainya dan menghambur masuk ke ruang makan.

"Wah wangi sekali" Ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar,yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"minnie makan yang banyak ne,Minnie kurus sekali"Ucap Jaejoong mengelus rambut hitam Changmin.

"Ne Hyung"Changmin duduk di kursi dan langsung melahap masakan yang tersaji di meja.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho,meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong tak ingin memberi makan Yunho. Tapi,bagaimanapun juga ia pasti agak lelah menggendong Changmin. Untunglah Jaejoong masih punya hati...

"Masakanmu enak Jae,Belajar darimana?"Tanya Yunho.

"Apa pedulimu?yang penting kan kau makan!"Ucap Jaejoong ketus.

"Ya!kau ini!aku kan cuma bertanya!kenapa menyebalkan sekali?"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"Balas Jaejoong.

"Aish!sudahlah,terserahmu saja!"

Jaejoong tak bicara lagi dan melanjutkan acara makanya yang tertunda dengan kesal. Jaejoong merapikan piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya di dapur sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin,mereka lanjut bermain PS 2 dengan seru.

Setelah itu,mereka ber 3 memutuskan untuk tidur. Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya,sedangkan Yunho ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Aku tidur dimana?"Tanya Yunho.

"Di rumah ini kamar cuma ada 2,yaitu kamarku dan kamar Eomma Appa." Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kurasa Changmin tidur denganku saja,kau bisa gunakan kamar Eomma Appaku"

Yunho mengangguk. Lalu Jaejoong menunjukkan letak kamar nya,Ia hendak membuka pintu,tapi tidak bisa.

"Lho?Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"Jaejoong heran kemudian menelepon Eommanya.

"Eomma,kenapa pintu kamar tak bisa dibuka?"Tanya Jaejoong di telepon.

"Kan memang Eomma kunci sayang"

"Kuncinya ada dimana?"

"Eomma bawa ke incheon"

"Mwo?Lalu Yunho tidur dimana?"

"Tidur sekamar denganmu saja!"

"Eomma!"

"Sudah ya chagi,halmoni memanggilku. Selamat tinggal"

"Eomma!" Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kamar ini dikunci. Kuncinya dibawa Eomma"Jawab Jaejoong lemah

"Mwo?lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Terpaksa kita harus tidur 1 kamar"

"Oh yasudah" Yunho terlihat tenang.

Jaejoong,Yunho,dan Changmin berjalan menuju lantai atas,lalu mereka memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Kamar Jaejoong tak begitu besar,Ada 1 ranjang Spring Bed di dalamnya. Setidaknya ranjang itu cukup untuk ditiduri oleh mereka ber 3. Changmin tidur ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Selamat malam Hyung" Ucap Changmin lalu tertidur.

"Malam minnie" balas Jaejoong.

Lalu mereka ber tiga terbawa ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

...

Pagi mulai menjelang. Seorang bocah laki-laki terlihat sedang berusaha membangunkan 2 Hyungnya yang masih terlelap di ranjang KingSize nya.

"Hyung,Hyung,Bangun Hyung!"Ucap Changmin seraya mengguncang-guncang badan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hoaaaah" Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai membuka kedua matanya. Mereka menatap Changmin bingung.

"Ada apa Minnie ah?Kenapa sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini?Hyung ngantuk'' Kemudian Jaejoong berniat tidur lagi. Ia sudah memeluk Guling kesayanganya.

"Ah Hyung,Bangun Hyung!Hari ini Minnie sekolah!" Changmin terus mengguncang ke-2 Hyungnya.

"Mwo?"Tanya Jaejoong kaget. Yunho juga ikut terbangun karenanya.

"K-kau se..kolah?"

"Iya,makanya bangun dan antarkan aku ke sekolah,ini sudah mau telat." Bocah itu menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kemarin?aish!Jinja!" Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas siap-siap. Jaejoong menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu,setelahnya ia turun ke bawah untuk membuat sarapan. Jaejoong tak bisa masak apa pun diwaktu yang singkat ini,akhirnya ia hanya memanggang roti dengan selai dan membuatkan Changmin segelas susu.

Yunho turun ke bawah lalu mencomot roti panggang yang ada di meja,Ia bergegas keluar untuk memanaskan mobilnya.

Changmin masih sarapan dengan Jaejoong di meja makan,mereka memang agak terburu-buru mengingat waktu sudah tak memungkinkan lagi untuk sarapan. Changmin dan Jaejoong bergegas keluar dan masuk ke mobil. Changmin duduk dibagian belakang sedangkan Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. Mobil Yunho meluncur di jalan raya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Mereka sedang mengejar waktu sekarang ini. BigEast school,sekolah Changmin tidak memperbolehkan murid terlambat masuk ke kelas. Jadi,jika mereka terlambat barang semenit saja,maka pintu gerbang akan tertutup dan terpaksa Changmin tidak sekolah.

"Hyung!palli!palli!5 menit lagi"

"Sabar minnie- ah,ini Hyung juga sudah cepat"

Yunho menancapkan gas lagi dan makin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Akhirnya Mereka sampai di BigEast scool tepat 2 menit sebelum bel dibunyikan. Changmin berlari ke arah pintu gerbang,dan untungnya ia berhasil masuk.

"Fiuh"Jaejoong dan Yunho menghela nafas lega.

Setelahnya mereka kembali masuk mobil untuk mobil.

"Kau ada rencana apa hari ini?" Tanya Yunho tetap fokus menyetir

"Aku ada janji dengan Namja chingu ku."Jawab Jaejoong santai.

Ya,Kim Jaejoong sudah mempunyai Namja Chigu. Ia adalah Choi Siwon,seorang pengusaha sukses yang terkenal. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kuliah,Jaejoong sangat mencintainya.

"Oh?kau sudah punya pacar eoh?"

"Pasti. Memangnya kau! tidak laku!"Balas Jaejoong mengejek.

"Yak!aku bukanya tak laku!aku itu seorang namja pemilih,aku sudah menolak banyak yeoja dan namja diluar sana!huh!" Yunho mulai tebar pesona. Tak bisa disangkal memang banyak namja maupun yeoja yang tergila-gila oleh ketampananya.

"Huh terserahmu saja!Changmin pulang jam 1,pastikan kau sudah sampai disekolahnya pada jam itu!"

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Ya karena aku mau pergi kencan!"Balas Jaejoong sewot.

"Enak saja!kau enak-enakan pergi kencan,aku yang disuruh!aku tak mau, kau mau apa?!"

"Yak!kau ini!"Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela.

...

Sekarang Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Siwon. Ia berjanji untuk bertemu pria itu di BigEast cafe pukul 10 pagi. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke taman bermain hari ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum dikala melihat penampilanya di kaca,ia sudah terlihat cantik(?). Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan melenggang pergi.

Jaejoong bisa melihat Siwon yang sudah menunggunya,ia segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Jae"Panggil siwon ceria.

"Hai wonnie,sudah siap?ayo ke taman bermain!"

"Ne!ayo berangkat Jae"

Jaejoong dan Siwon beranjak dari cafe itu dan bergegas menaiki mobil mewah siwon untuk pergi ke taman bermain.

Sementara itu di rumah...

Yunho hanya bisa mengeluh kesal karena ditinggal Jaejoong. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Bermain game sendiri juga tidak seru.. Masih ada sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum menjemput Changmin. Berhubung appanya menyuruhnya membantu Jaejoong mengurus Changmin. Yunho sendiri adalah pengusaha roti yang sukses di Gwangju,sementara ia pergi ke Seoul,Appanya yang menggantikanya mengurus toko roti.

Yunho mengganti-ganti Channel tv,Ia menemukan sebuah drama korea yang diperankan oleh boyband ternama, DBSK. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton drama berjudul "Dangerous Love" tersebut. Setelah 1 jam 30 menit,Dangerous love habis. Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi untuk menjemput Changmin di sekolah.

Yunho datang lebih cepat 15 menit. Ia duduk menunggu Changmin di kursi yang ada.

Kringgg Kringgg Kringggg

Murid-murid BigEast school berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Yunho agak kewalahan mencari Changmin,pasalnya murid-murid itu banyak sekali.

"Hey!Yunho hyung!"Panggil Changmin dari belakang.

"Nah ini dia!Ayo min kita pulang!"

"Jaejoong hyung mana?"

"Dia lagi asik-asikan kencan dengan namja Chingunya!"Dengus Yunho sebal,ia memajukan bibirnya 5 cm.

"Hihihihi~Jaejoong Hyung kencan,kok Hyung yang sewot?"Goda changmin.

"Ya!aish!aku bukanya sewot!hanya saja aku kesal karena ia tidak mau ikut menjemputmu!"

"Hahhahahah,oke oke,ayo pulang sekarang Hyung"

"Ne" Yunho menuntun Changmin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hyung,aku ingin mampir ke Cassie cafe bentar" Ujar Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk cafe yang berada di perempatan jalan.

"Mau ngapain?"

"Yah mau makan lah Hyung!Pake nanya lagi-_-"Sifat Evil Changmin mulai muncul

"Memangnya kau punya Uang?"Goda Yunho.

"Yah Pastinya TIDAK lah Hyung!Hyung traktir min,min uda lapar nih,palli"

"Hihihihi~Iya,iya" Kemudian Yunho memakirkan mobilnya di depan cafe itu.

"Nih,min mau pesan apa?"Tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah duduk di dalam cafe itu.

"Ehm"Changmin mulai membolak-balik buku menu yang ada di hadapanya.

"Ah!min mau spagetti,nasi goreng,spicy Ramen,bulgogi,dan Janjjamyeon,minumnya Orange juice sama milk tea. Terus makanan penutupnya,min mau Cheese cake."

"Eh bocah,makanmu banyak sekali!bangkrut aku lama-lama"

"Ish Hyung!duit Hyung kan banyak!pelit sekali sih~"

"Ne,ne. Apapun buatmu"Dengus Yunho.

Tak berapa lama,pesanan mereka datang. Changmin memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Sedangkan Yunho sedang mengirim email untuk Jaejoong.

To:Jaejoong

Aku sudah menjemput Changmin!sekarang ia sedang makan!Kau cepat pulang.

Yunho pun melanjutkan aktivitas makanya yang tertunda.

Pip! Terdengar bunyi ponsel Yunho. Yunho merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

To:Yunho

Baguslah!Tidak bisa!Aku sedang kencan,Siwonnie romantis sekali~kyaaaa

"Cih!"Yunho mendengus kesal. Seberapa tampan sih lelaki itu.

To:Jaejoong

Cih!aku pasti lebih tampan darinya.

Setelahnya Jaejoong tidak membalas emailnya lagi. Yunho juga bingung dengan namja cantik itu. Apakah ia marah?tapi tak mungkin juga.

"Cha hyung!Min uda selesai~ayo pulang"

"Ya,ayo pulang"

...

"Yeay!aku menang lagi"Ucap Changmin senang.

Ia sudah mengalahkan Yunho 3 kali berturut-turut membuat Hyungnya mendengus kesal. Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya,ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Sudah jam 9 malam,kenapa Jaejoong belum pulang juga?"Keluh Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho meraih ponselnya di atas meja,lalu mengirimi Jaejoong email.

To:Jaejoong

Yak!kemana kau?kenapa belum pulang?

Yunho menekan tanda send yang ada di ponselnya lalu meletakanya lagi di atas meja. Setelah cukup lama tak menerima balasan email dari Jaejoong,akhirnya Yunho menelpon. Sayangnya ia tetap tidak bisa terhubung dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya namja cantik itu mematikan teleponya.

"Ya!aish!"Umpat Yunho kesal saat gagal menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Hyung?"Tanya Changmin

"Tak apa-apa,ayo lanjutkan mainnya!kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu bocah!"

"Tak akan bisa~hihihi""

Sepertinya yang dikatakan Changmin,Yunho tak bisa mengalahkanya. Mata Yunho kembali melirik jam dinding itu,tak ayal ia merasa khawatir pada namja cantik itu. Bisa saja ia diculik atau diapakan.

Setelah lama menimbang-nimbang keputusan,akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Seingatnya,Jaejoong bilang padanya kalau ia akan ke taman bermain di seoul. Sudah pasti Jaejoong berada di dekat-dekat sana,pikir Yunho.

Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja nakas lalu hendak menuju pintu gerbang.

"Hyung,mau kemana?"

"Mau cari Hyungmu,kau tidur aja di sini,ini sudah malam"

"Gak ah,Min juga mau ikut sama Hyung"

"Eh?jinjja?yasudah ayo kita pergi"

Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari rumah itu dan menaiki mobil Yunho.

Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya setelah sudah mendekati Taman Bermain itu. Tak berapa lama mencari,Yunho melihat seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di bangku depan taman bermain itu. Kakinya dilipat,dan ia menunduk. Yunho melirik Changmin yang sudah tertidur lelap di jok belakang. Ini memang waktunya untuk bocah seperti Changmin tidur. Yunho melepaskan sabuk pengamanya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia tak tega membangunkan Changmin jadi ia biarkan bocah itu tetap terlelap.

"Yak!kau kenapa disini eoh?!"Bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong masih tetap menunduk,bahunya terlihat bergetar.

"Yak!"Ucap Yunho sekali lagi,ia mengangkat kepala Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak kaget. Mata namja cantik itu bengkak,akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Hiksss..Hiksss...Wonnie Jahat sekali..Hikss..hueeee"

**TBC**

Hallo semua... hari ini aku ulang tahun lho3 hahahahah... jadi aku bawa ff baru,Ff my beloved butler lagi dalam proses yach:)**.  
REVIEW Please... GOMAWO buat yang mau baca^^  
**


End file.
